Run Away Darlin'
by AngelsMoonLight
Summary: If you can make it out of there alive, you've only fought half the battle. The hardest part is trying to adjust to the outside world and all that new freedom. SasuSaku. Read, comment, review 3
1. Prologue

Prologue

The wind whistled around the old house, coming through the crack in the window's glass. I looked at though it was about to storm, and normally when the feeling of fear should circle around the room, excited coursed there. A little pinkette sat along the window sill, staring out the window. At the first glance she almost looked peaceful. But had she not been wearing a sweater, the bruises and scars that lined her body would have been visible. She was not a peace, but she was thinking. Setting her forehead against the window, she let out a breath, seeing it fog up her window.

Today was the day, she knew it. There wouldn't be another storm like this for a very long time. If she even hoped to succeed it would have to be tonight.

No one would chase her if they couldn't see past the rain.

No one would chase her if the thunder shook the ground.

No one would chase her if the lightning lit up the sky.

And so, she would wait, till the time was right.

She'd tried for so long to make things better. To move past this and accept it as her life but she couldn't. She was at her breaking point and after what happened last week, her heart to was heavy to forgive.

She shuddered, not from the cold but from the feeling of those men's hands on her.

How long had she laid in the bathtub, scrubbing and clawing at her skin in the burning water, in hope's of making it all go away? How long did she stare into her broken mirror and pray that what she saw was just a bad dream.

This home was a nightmare. If she could even call it a home… when was the last time it ever felt like she home here? This house was awful, the people in it cruel. There was no hope here.

Laughter echoed from the downstairs living room, the guests have arrived then. She knew what was about to come, and curled herself into a ball.

He would be coming up the stairs soon. Last week gave him new ways to use his child, to make money and have "good times". Though he never touched her himself, he would let the first winner take her away.

To be sold and used that way, she clutched her heart. Though no tears came, the pain felt so raw and unbearable.

 _Thump thump._

The unsteady foot steps made their way up the stairs, she knew there was no point in hiding. She learned a long time ago that hiding only made things worse.

As the door creeked open, she lifted her head and met the eyes of the man she once called her father. He narrowed his eyes at her, coming across the room in three easy strides.

 _Smack!_

The sound bounced off the walls in the room, and she slammed into the ground.

"Don't you dare look at me you piece of filth! How dare you!" He grabbed her long pinks locks, and brought her face up to his. The scent of booze made her dizzy and she found it hard to focus. "You worthless child! You deserve everything I throw at you, you stupid ditz. It was because of you she left. Your fault she ran." He then proceeded to leave another blow on her stomach.

Yes that's right… she deserved this because her mama left and somehow she was to blame.

"Get up and get ready girl, we have company." With that said he left the room. All she could do was grind her teeth against the pain and force herself to stand. With one last look out the window, she left.

 _Tomorrow when it storms, when no one will chase me, I need to leave._

The wind continued to whistle that night, coming through the crack in the window. But there was no fear in that room, no excitement either.

Just hope.

* * *

Im back! and I've missed you all very much! I tried writing another story, more ninja style in third person and I realized it just wasnt for me! so here I am with another mental health story to give to you! This one is very different from the rest because the mental health comes into light as the story goes on!

Kisses and next chapter is up tomorrow! :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura's P.O.V

My feet slammed in an unsteady rhythm against the side walk.

 _Come on Sakura, just a little farther, you can make it._ I gave myself silent encouragement as I pushed myself to run faster. The bruises I got yesterday were fresh and my lungs felt like they were on fire, but I had to put distance between us. If I didn't he'd come and find me. That was the last thing I wanted, a repeat of my first escape.

I gave my head a firm shake as I pushed on. I could not be thinking of that right now. The fear might paralyze me and slow me down. There was no use freaking out about the negative, I had to look towards the good that was about to happen.

And thing s had changed from then. I had money stored, picked the perfect time and had a relative idea on where I was going.

All things I hadn't done the last time.

The thunder shook the ground around me and I felt my legs begin to tremble again. Bad things always happened back at the house when it rained, and stormed.

Bad things always happened when people were least likely to hear them.

At least that's what I've learned.

I could feel the rain soaking into my bones at this point, but Konoha was so close, I knew I couldn't stop. The adrenaline pumping through my veins at this point was helping a lot too.

When the city lights finally came into view, I allowed myself to pause and slow down, gulping down air as I pushed my pink bangs from my forehead. I must've looked crazy to any one who saw me at this point, red, bruised face, dilated eyes and soaked to the bone.

I put my hood back up, that had fallen during the run and tried peering through the rain at the all the street signs. I knew there was a bridge near Konoha's center that'd shield me from the rain tonight and provided a good resting point till I could find a safe home of sorts, but finding it would be a whole other story. I couldn't ask anyone, in risk of drawing attention to myself either.

 _It's okay, you've been alone most of your life. You can figure this one out on your own too._ I had written the down the places I needed to go on a paper that was stored neared the bottom of my bag, under my extra pair of clothes. If I could find a simple shopping tent to hide under I could look and find where I'm supposed to be.

Walking aimlessly, I finally came across exactly what I needed. A shop had its light on and a tent over the sidewalk! I did a mental happy dance and jogged my over, ignoring the pain in chest.

"Okay, now let's find that paper." I mumbled to myself, dropping my bag down on the dry pavement. My bag is soaked almost completely through, but thank someone up there, the paper with the directions was still dry enough to read.

 _Okay so if I'm at Mishi Rd now then, I just need to find Lily Rd and the park will be three blocks north. Sounds simple enou-_

"Off!"

Being so absorbed in what I was doing, I hadn't realized someone was opening the door until it slammed into me, causing me to land face first on the pavement. I felt the tears spring into my eyes before I could stop them. Normally this wouldn't have hurt so much but with the earlier injuries, it felt terrible.

"Look at what you did now, Dobe." A smooth voice broke through my mental pity party. I blinked my eyes to get rid of the tears and cringed.

A man's voice was never a good sign.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't think anyone would be out here and I opened the door so fast and now your hurt and one the floor and oh no let me help you-" His voice was getting to be too much for me and as soon as his hand reached out to help me up I flinched. It was by pure reflex but it startled him into silence. Quickly as I could I grabbed my bag and pushed myself up, ignoring the pain my side and my cheek. I couldn't tell if the moistness was from blood or my tears or even the rain.

"Sorry." I quickly said and rushed to put my paper at the bottom of my bag. I needed to get of there now, this was not okay, this was not safe.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you." His voice had lowered at this point. I could hear more people exiting the pub and this caused me more panic.

Not responding, I did the one thing I knew how to and turned to run. Before I could make it very far a strong hand gripped my arm. Panic coursed through my veins and I let tried my best to shake him off.

"Hey, hey calm down! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to see if you're alright!" His words didn't process in me and I fought to push him away.

"Naruto, stop. You're scaring her even more." I heard a voice command from behind him. It was the same voice that had called him a dobe earlier.

His hand let go of mine in an instant, and I calmed down considerably. I chanced one glance over my shoulder, about to break into a sprint. The boy behind Naruto had black hair and dark brown eyes, contrasting so much with the blonde, sun tanned boy who grabbed me. I chanced a quick moment to breath.

Until I saw the police badge.

 _Flashback_

 _"Now Sakura you listen here. If you think I'm bad. If you think I'm the worst it's ever going to get your wrong." He said as he kicked me form where I laid on the floor. "Wait till you meet a police officer. They lock people like you up in cold dark cells. Feed you nothing, shoot at random and leave you alone to die. They will never help you," another kick landed on my back, "they will never be safe. It'll do you good to remember that."_

My eyes widened, and my heart felt like it was about to come right out of my chest.

Before he could mutter another word, one fell from my lips,

"Police."

And with that I ran as fast as I could. No longer caring about the direction or the park.

I just knew I needed to get out of there.

If that man was worse than my father, I was in more danger at that moment than I was at home.

* * *

Like I've promised, first official chapter is up today! (Yay!) and next one will be up after this Thursday's midterm! That's the only real time I have to edit it... Opps.  
Serious, the next 3 chapters are already written, it's just me making sure they look okay!

Lots of love, and how about a comment if your enjoying? :) I need comments, likes and follows to keep motivated loves!

XOXOXO -Moon


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Sasukes POV

Some days I wonder why I ever leave the station.

Today was one of those days.

The minute the Dobe had told me we were going to eat dinner at the Rookie Nine Pub downtown, that his Godfather Jiraya owned, I should've made up the perfect excuse and said no. But for some reason, Naruto was always able to get his way.

Makes him good for interrogations, not that I'd ever admit that to his face.

The dinner had been pleasant enough, me and Naruto going over a new murder case the happened in the sketchier part of town last night. He was questioning the suspects I brought in tomorrow morning and we went over a bunch of plausible questions.

"Something isn't adding up here, you said you found one at home and the other at work? The lady was robbed than killed, but these two have plenty of money." The body had showed evidence of two killers, and right now a set of roommates were our best suspects based on a spotting.

"It's weird but hopefully you can get something out of them tomorrow." He nodded his head as we continued our meal.

Most people would think that'd be the weirdest part of our day, but they'd be guessing wrong.

Naruto accidentally pushing a girl to the ground with a door on our way out was weird.

Her freaking out was weird.

Her hair was even weird.

We both watched in stunned silence as she franticly ran back into the rain. I looked down at my pocket and noticed that my badge, which I rarely removed was showing because of my hand in my pocket. _So, she totally panicked because of an officer? That's never a good sign._ Naruto sighed in front of me,

"Yo Teme, you thinking what I'm thinking?" He looked back over his shoulder at me. The rain only seemed to increase and the outline of the girl was completely gone.

"Hn." He took my response in stride.

"She looked scared and frightened at my mere presence and did a complete freak out because of your badge. It's either she's in a lot of trouble or hiding from someone that would call in looking for her." I scrunched my eyes at the last guess he gave. It hadn't passed my mind that she could be hiding.

To be honest, I was considering more a homeless situation to petty theft by the way the girl looked. Ratty, packing enough to be on the go. Even with the rain you could tell she wasn't in the best shape. Her hoddie had holes, as did her jeans.

"Did you notice the way she flinched the minute you reached out to her?" I asked, Naruto pulling his keys and phone from his pocket. I started walking in the direction of his car, having decided to leave mine back at the station. The noise form inside the pub was completely gone and drowned out the heaviness of the rain, as we made our way over.

Naruto's orange Camaro stood out though, even with this crazy rain.

Getting in, he finally answered my question.

"Yeah, I also noticed she seemed to react way too much to just falling to the ground. It's like the door was more of a punch than anything." He stopped for a minute before his face set into a deep frown. "That whole thing was just weird. The interaction felt off somehow." I nodded in agreement, his words sounding like they'd come from my thoughts minutes earlier. There was something off about that girl for sure.

Everyone from Konoha knows that the Uchiha Police Force was the most trusted and respected police force around. You couldn't run from us and everyone knew they could come to us in their times in need.

I sighed as I felt a headache coming on. I'd have to ask Itachi about it later because I knew this girl would be bothering me till I got to the bottom if it.

Sakura's POV

"Stupid, stupid Sakura!" I yelled at myself. What was I thinking, drawing so much attention to myself! Honestly, it's like I was begging for a one way ticket back to that place. Reacting that way to a cop? Oh man they were probably on the radio right now calling all their buddies to search for me.

 _Oh no, what if father's already called? That would mean they would be searching for me._ Full on panicked settled in as I paced around, hiding underneath a bus terminal. After running as fast as I could from those two, I completely lost direction to where I was going. Not knowing what to do or how to get to the park anymore, I decided I'd hide from the rain till I could at least collect my bearings and find a place to get a grip on what is going on.

"Okay breath Sakura, they didn't know your name or recognize your hair which means he hasn't noticed my escape yet." The idea calmed me down considerably. My pink hair was my number one give away and once I settled a bit I planned on dying it a bit, making it a red or blonde. But now I'm considering dying it tomorrow in a public restroom, it would safer that way.

I let out a long sigh and set down on the bench in the terminal. I fingered a strand of my hair, running my fingers over it. I'd been letting it grow out for as long as I could remember, that it now reached past my waist. More of a hindrance than anything, I couldn't bring myself to ever cut it. Even if it made escaping harder, and a great way to hold me down.

One of my last memories of my mom was to do with my hair. Though it brought me pain sometimes, I couldn't let it taint one of those last, sweet memories.

I leaned my head back against the glass wall and let the memory float in my mind.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sakura, sweetie! Come down hear and help mama with dinner!" the sweet voice of a young woman called up the stairs where a little pinkette laid on her bed, playing with her stuffed teddy. A smile lit up her face at hearing her mama's happy voice. It wasn't every day that mama used her happy voice or even made dinner, this must be one of those good days papa was talking about!_

 _"Coming mama!" Little Sakura called, bursting with excitement at the idea of getting to help her mama._

 _On her way down she ran into her papa, "Sakura, be good to mama, okay? Listen and don't make a mess. She's having a good day and doesn't need trouble." I nodded my head and smiled up at him._

 _"I'll be good papa! I promise!" he patted his my head and gave a slight smile before walking back to his office at the end of the hall._

 _"Mama I'm hear what can I do to help?" Even though Sakura could barley reach the counter she was determined to help out._

 _"Hm, let me get you a stool and then you can mix the vegetables, alright?" And with that, a stool was found and Sakura began mixing the vegetables in the dressing with her hands like her mama explained. Every little bit though, Sakura had to blow her hair out of her face, it was getting long and she'd forgotten to tie it back up._

 _"Oh my, it's seems your hair is about to fall into the veggies, let mama tie it up for you?" Her mama smiled so bright at Sakura that the little girl could only smile in response, earnestly nodding her head._

 _Her mama's soft finger's played with her hair, brushing back the short strands into a little bun. "Sakura-hime, you have the loveliest pink hair, I would love to be able to braid it." Mama's voice sounded a bit sad to Sakura. Thinking quick she responded to her mama in a bright voice, "Then I'll grow it out for you Mama! That way you can braid it whenever you_ want."

 _Sakura's mama gave her daughter a watery smile that she couldn't see. Lightly placing her forehead on the back of little girl's she let out a small laugh._

 _"Thank you Sakura, that's very sweet of you." She worked hard to keep her voice strong so her daughter wouldn't hear a shake._

 _"Anything for you mama!" She let her laugh come out full force this time, and finished tying the strands into the bun._

 _"There you go, now let's finish our food!" With a thumbs up that her daughter returned, they got back to work, laughter and smiles filling the kitchen._

 _A few weeks later, Sakura's queen left her life, leaving the princess to fend for herself._

 _End flashback_

The idea of even cutting my hair made my heart clench, but dying it I could maybe manage. The colour was closer to my father anyway, with his deep red hair. Mom had bleached blonde hair. The two made an interesting pair, and had made a child with an even more interesting hair colour.

I opened my eyes and peered around the bus terminal, to be honest this place wouldn't be such a bad place to call it a night. It protected me from the wind and some of the rain. Taking in a deep breath, I slapped my cheeks gently.

 _No point in thinking of the past when the future is ahead of me now. I have to look on the bright side._ With some new found determination, I settled down on the bench, curling myself up in the corner, shielding my bag and using my hood as a pillow.

As the thunder boomed across the sky, I really began to wonder what the bright side was.

 _You're free, that's the bright side._

* * *

Im so sorry this took so long to upload! With my next midterm this week I got so side tracked in work I never made enough editting time!

BUT HERE IT IS IN ALL ITS GLORY.

So Im adding crime and mystery to this already all over the place story, but I think it'll all work out beautifully with how I have it planned! I believe this story will really cover a long list of mental illnesses and bring good awareness to separate issues, while focusing mostly on two main ones. That way it's not overbearing in away.

Sakura's issues and if you haven't guessed, her mother's, will be the main issues brought to light.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was bittersweet to right the memory and I was so excited to write my first Sasuke POV! I'm thinking the next one will be all him instead of noth like I had planned... any takes on that idea?

ANYWAYS, lots of love my little darlings, kisses and good dreams to you all!

-Miss Moon


	4. Chapter 3

IM BACK AND ILL EXPLAIN WHERE I WENT AFTER THIS CHAPTER

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!

Chapter 3

Sakura's P.O.V

The day brought on a sore back, no rain and someone tapping my arm to wake up.

"Hey kid, wake up. You can't be sleeping here, it's not safe." I struggled to open my eyes, wanting nothing more to curl further into my backpack and hide from whoever seemed to think that tapping me was going to wake me up. "Come on, wake up."

Begrudgingly, I opened my eyes, only to meet the softest pair of green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Sorry," I mumbled out, focusing on the ground. _How come I only seem to running into men?_ I inwardly complained.

He didn't say anything in response, just sat down on the bench next to me. Not close enough to be a threat but enough to be an issue in my eyes. I quickly got up, slinging my bag over my shoulder. The stranger didn't make a move, but I could feel his eyes following my every move. Before I could leave the bus terminal, his voice, which I now realized had a rough edge to it, spoke up, "Where are you planning on going?"

I froze at that, was it that obvious I was a run away? Or maybe he was just wondering why I wasn't going on the bus.

"I'm not sure." I practically whispered, in a moment of weakness. I chanced a look back at him. His face seemed indifferent but I could see in eyes he was thinking hard about what I'd just said.

 _Don't think too much because I won't be around long enough for you to figure things out._

He sighed out loud and moved to run a hand through his hair, which had been covered by a hood this whole interaction. My eyes caught sight of his blood red hair and I froze, my eyes widening in the process.

Only one man I knew had hair that red and I never wanted to see him again.

And even though I knew this one looked very different I couldn't help the internal panic at the mere sight of that colour of hair.

His head snapped at my gasped breath and his eyes narrowed.

I knew that look well, it wasn't one of welcoming and comfort.

Before he could say another word I was gone. Sprinting as fast as I could, a way from the bus terminal and the man with blood red hair.

The same colour that had been torturing me for as long as I could remember.

I inwardly cursed myself. I had to stop all this running and learn to breath and avoid people.

Once I felt I got a sufficient distance a way, I put my hands on my knees and took a breather. I gasped for air as I felt my body cool down from the adrenaline rush it had given itself to run away. It wasn't fair, these panic attacks were going to be the end of me, I could feel it. How was I supposed to blend in when everything around me scarred the crap out of me?

I gave myself a momen to recollect myself, straightening my sweater, then started walking at a quicker pace.

Konoha was just waking up around me, street venders setting up their stalls and business owner's flipping their closed signs to open. I could feel my heart calming down as the rush of people began to increase around me.

Ever since I was kid, I'd loved busy crowds. Though it may seem strange given the circumstance, I felt safer in a busy crowd than in a small one.

Scary things happened when small groups of people got bad ideas.

Being locked in a room with someone was an evil thing.

But busy streets, where no one remembers your passing face or recalls your voice, that's a beautiful place to be.

I let myself bask in the morning noise, ignoring the rumbling in my stomach. I didn't want to waste money till I made a clear plan of what I could do next.

 _Where do people go when they don't want to be found? I can only hide in the park at night or people will try and kick me out._

I started to lose myself in my thoughts till one of the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life caught my eye. A group of people leaving a large building carrying mountains of books.

 _Books. When's the last time I got to read an actual book?_

Before mom disappeared of course. She used to read to me before bed on her good days. She'd come into my room, beaming about princesses and princes and dragons being slayed. She would ramble on and on about how fairy tales were life's greatest hopes and dreams, all bundled up.

When she left, he threw out every single book she'd ever touched.

I shook my head, trying to stop the memories from resurfacing. I glanced around, the people around me probably think I'm crazy with the way I stopped and stared off into space.

I began patting down my hair, in hopes I could look more presentable. I really didn't want to get kicked out of this place.

 _They probably have a bathroom I could brush my teeth and clean my hair._

With a bit of courage, I pushed on toward the building that was filled with fairy tales.

Filled with hopes, dreams and better endings.

Sasuke's POV

"So that's what happened in the end, she ran off seeing my badge." I spoke over my cup of coffee. I was in my brother's office, explaining to him the weird encounter me and the dobe had last night.

He didn't respond, just crossed his hands under his chin. I knew he was contemplating what I was saying.

"For right now, let it go." I raised an eyebrow at this, silently questioning his decision. He sighed, showing that moment of weakness he only lets family see before his eyes hardened again. "Sasuke, we have a cold blooded killer to be dealing with. One suspicious girl can't become a priority or an issue. Forget it till we can make more sense of it.

I nodded my head in affirmation before turning my back on him. For some reason I felt like this was the last thing I needed to be leaving unintended. But when the police chief gives an order, it's listened too.

Yeah, the police chief is my brother, and before that it was my dad. Great family goals, right?

"What'd he say?" I could feel the annoyance the minute I heard his voice. Though Naruto had calmed down significantly from high school, he still could be a pain in the ass.

"Forget it."

"What!?" He slammed in hands on top of desk, messing up some the papers I had laid out the night before. "How could he just forget something that was on weird level number ten?!" Oh, why can't he just talk at a normal octave.

"Because as weird as it is, we have a killer to deal with. That's our main priority. Not some pink haired girl with no real association to the case."

Naruto sighed, running a hand through his crazy blond spikes. I knew he wasn't happy but he'd have to deal with it.

"Anyways, have you questioned the subjects?" He nodded his head, putting the he'd roled into his pocket on my desk. "You know Ino hates it when you do that."

"She can just leave them under books for a while to straighten them out. Back to the point though Teme, the two suspects your brought in a clear. They both had solid alibi's."

"Damn." We'd been banking on this set of roommates to be our killers. They were one of the only connections to all three deaths because of the diner they worked at. They had a reasonable amount of money but maybe they were greedy and wanted more.

Our killer had been around for two months now and only hid our radar with the third killing. The other two can be put as accidents or gang fights with the part of town they took place, but after the third body, forensics stepped in. Each person, had died the same way.

"Call everyone together, we're having a meeting."

Naruto nodded his head, grabbing his paper before heading out the door.

Maybe he'd ask everyone nicely-

"HEY EVERYONE, TEME WANTS TO HOLD A MEETING. GET YOUR LAZY ASS' IN THE BOARD ROOM IN FIVE MINUTES."

Nope, guess not.

I grabbed all the pictures and evidence to hang on the board. It'd be a long drawn out meeting today that was for sure.

"Okay, so to debrief everyone again. There's been three bodies found on the east end of town. From what the evidence has shown there is two killers. One holding the person, and the other performing the task of murder. All the suspects are robbed and then killed. We don't know if the killing has been an escalation of just petty theft before. Shikumaru, look into any reported robberies in that area for that past three months. Neji, you and Kiba are going down to all three crime scenes, talk to some locals and try and find anything that could've been missed. Everyone else, stick to your rounds but keep on your toes if anything changes." I saw nods of affirmation and gave everyone their cue to go.

My team consisted of Shikumaru, the genius with the IQ better than Einstein's. Neji, child prodigy and my information analyst specialist. Hinata, Neji's cousin and one of the best forensic people we have. Kiba and his dog Akumaru make up our tacking team. Ino, who works with Shikumaru, she's an expert at understanding the inner working of the criminal's minds. Lee, Tenten and Shino makeup our field team. Naruto, my second in command, covers field and analysis of information.

I'd think to think we're an unstoppable team. But nothing is ever perfect.

I took a minute to just stare out the window and enjoy the clouds passing by. Today was going to be tough, and I could feel a headache coming on at the thought of all the paper work and evidence I had to go through.

* * *

It was around six by the time I found myself feeling hungry and in need of a break. Working well through morning and lunch, my stomach felt like it was going to cave in.

Walking into the lunch room, I noticed Gaara had come to visit Naruto again. I gave him a nod in greeting that he returned.

Naruto came in not to long after me, holding to packages for ramen, one for him and one for Gaara I assumed.

I put enough hot water on for all three of us.

"So what brings you here today man? I was planning on coming by tomorrow for a training session anyways. Not like I don't like the visit but it kind of weird!" I couldn't help but silently agree, Gaara usually only came to visit when it was something important.

He owned the local dojo down the road that all the officers went and trained at. Him, Naruto and I all went to highschool together. But instead of going on with education, Gaara decided he preferred teaching self-defence rather than always being on the offense. It made sense with his past.

"I met a girl." Naruto spat out the water he was drinking all over the table.

"You- you what?" His eyes looked about to pop out of his head. Then he started laughing, "And here I thought you were swinging for the other team by the way you never look twice at females." I heard the thump more then I saw it. Gaara had punched Naruto. That was pretty normal though.

"Just because I don't chase anything with a chest doesn't make me gay. And no, I don't meet in that sense. She was weird, and running from something." This caught my attention he couldn't possibly mean-

"She had this messy mop of pink hair and was really tiny. She couldn't be older than us. She looked pretty beat up and freaked when she saw my hair. Or at least that's why I think she freaked." Naruto jumped at this.

"You met the same girl!" He then went into detail, explaining how we had met the same girl last night, "we didn't get what her deal was either. You said she looked scared?"

"Yeah, I've been around abuse victims enough to know that scared look in her eyes. She had a full on panic attack just from recognizing something about me."

"But that doesn't explain her fear of police." I spoke up, drawing both their eyes to me.

"No, but she has to have a good reason to, right?" Naruto said, shaking his head as if trying to unjumble his thoughts.

I left the two soon after to discuss things, needing some times to think for myself.

Abuse, huh?

Maybe an ex-boyfriend… if she's scared of the police, maybe he had a tie in with one.

Her whole story was just getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

Sorry I disappeared but i just finished my last midterm yesterday! id never felt more exhausted in my life, and though I tried to write and edit after each test, it didn't happen. i was just way too tired!

But to compensate heres a longer chapter than normal! Im going to try and stay on schedule now, every Tuesday, new chapter okay?

Thank you for the support guys, especially OrangePeels4You. This one is for you!

Please comment for motivation, longer chapters and better updates!

Kisses 3

Moon


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura's POV

By the time I left the library, the sun had sunk low into the ground. The streets once again pitch black, and a slight drizzle falling from the clouds, it reminded me of the day I escaped.

 _Yesterday to be exact._ As I walked down the library stairs I couldn't help but think about it. It had only been one day of freedom, and though I was lucky so far to be able to have found a place to hide away for the day. The day's following would be a different story.

 _You got to take this one day at time Sakura._ I told myself. I needed encouragement any way I could get it. My money wouldn't last forever, I still hadn't found that stupid park yet and though my close were doing significantly better after spending a day in the library, I was still cold. Plus, I had to keep a lookout for all of his friends. Last time, ended in a tragedy because I wasn't as careful.

I tried repressing the memory of being dragged down the road by my sweater, kicking and screaming as all the men just laughed. How the minute we got back to the house I was thrown to the floor. Dad had been so pissed, at first he didn't even look at me… but that night was one of the worst nights of my life. I still had the scars along the back of my thighs for the abuse.

I sighed as made my down the now abandoned side walk, trying to shake off the shivers that crawled up my spine at the memory.

I could still feel the blade every time I thought back to it.

I tarred my thoughts away from the memory and focused on my surroundings. I needed to find some 24 hour diner or something to at least grab something to eat. My stomach had made enough noise at the library to attract a bit of attention. And the dollar protein bar I got from the vending machine wasn't going to keep me alive or keep up my strength. I needed nutrients now.

I kept my hood up and tried to avoid the street lamps as best I could. I didn't want any attention, especially at night.

 _Knowing your luck, you'd run into another cop._ Another shuddered raced through me at that. If dad was right and cops were even worse then him, then they'd kill me for sure.

I peered into all the restaurants and café's with their lights still on. Some looked promising but one look at the price gave me my doubts. I suddenly stopped thought when a vintage themed diner from across the road caught my eye. Its sign was missing a letter and the place was quite filled up. Quickly crossing the road, I entered the food joint and immediately smiled.

It smelled like stale bread and too much cheese.

This place would be cheap.

Two boys worked around the place, filling up coffee cups and taking orders. It seemed that this place was had a couple of regulars by the way they easily conversed with their costumers. Taking my seat at one of the booths at the back, I waited for for one to them to notice me.

"Hello there! I'm Hiro and I'll be your server today! Anything I can get you to start off with?" He had an easy smile and presence about him, but for some reason I couldn't stop my heart from racing just by how close he was to me.

"Just water, please." I barley spoke above a whisper but Hiro knew what I was saying and left with a nod of his head. He must be used to dealing with tons of different customers.

His long blonde hair was pulled into a braid, and I followed the swishing movement with my eyes. Once he was out of sight, I looked around the diner, centering myself around all these people. Maybe if I got a grip on my surroundings I could avoid the panic that was building in my chest.

There was a family of five, smiling and eating round a bowl of chicken fingers, a couple of business men sitting along the counter with soda and burgers and a few couples on dates. Overall the atmosphere screamed friendly and relaxed. Directly to my left though was some people I was already wishing I could avoid. A couple sat across from each other, each with a beer and a sandwich in front of them. When the bald man caught my wandering eye, he gave me a wink that caused a shudder to run down my spine. His half smile, seemed fake and only caused my panic to increase. His wife I guessed, looked way too dolled up to be at a place like this, with her diamond earrings and flawless makeup. I couldn't read her vibe and it bothered me. Usually I was really good at reading people but with her I just didn't know.

Before I could contemplate this any further, Hiro came back with my water.

"Here's your water! Ready to order?" I blushed in embarrassment, I was so busy looking at other people I forgot to look at the menu.

"A couple for minutes, please." He nodded, but before he left, the beautifully dressed woman spoke up,

"I recommend the turkey club or caser wraps. Their my go to." Hiro laughed at her comment along with her, what I think to be, husband.

"We all know that Lisa, you have one or the other almost every day!" Hiro responded with a smile on his face, looking back at me, he filled me in, "Lisa and Dan are our main regulars. So if anyone knows this menu, it's them!" I gave a small smile in response and Hiro went back to chatting with the two before moving on.

I avoided the woman, I know knew was called Lisa's stare as I looked over the menu.

I decided on the grilled cheese and some fries. Reasonably priced, I was able to enjoy my meal with out too many interactions. Lisa and Dan were keeping to their spots and Hiro only came by once to see how I liked my food.

It was only when I was about to leave things go weird.

"So where are you from, my dear?" Lisa asked, finishing the last of her beer.

The question shocked me a bit. Taking a second I decided lying was my only way to not draw suspicion.

"From here, I live in the downtown apartments." I mumbled out my responses.

"Oh my, the apartments? Aren't those expensive?" I tried to keep my emotions neutral at her questions. She'd turn to fully face me, and I knew I was in this conversation for the long haul now.

"There not too bad. Mom and dad both work so it's okay." She seemed to be contemplating my response and I hope she didn't catch my lie.

"They both must have good jobs then." Her husband responded for her. The way they shared a glance gave me a bad feeling.

 _I need to get out of here now._

"They do, but they should both be coming home form work soon, so I better get going. It was nice talking to you both." Standing up, I gathered my coat and backpack. I wanted to pay and get out of here. These people asked too many questions and they might know dad somehow.

"Well, we're both finished our meals, so why don't we walk you out?" Lisa said, also putting on her coat. I could feel the dread building in my stomach.

 _Calm down Sakura, you're just overreacting. Let them walk you out and go in the opposite direction of them._

Making our way to counter, I pulled out my cash and quickly handed Hiro the cash. I didn't like the way Lisa, kept her eyes on my money. She looked like had enough money all her own, I don't get my she kept looking at mine this way.

Slipping on my hood, Lisa and Dan kept pace with me till we reached the outside of the dinner.

"Well I better get going, thank you for walking me out." I bowed and started to turn.

"How are you getting home, love? It's a little late to be walking out here all on your own!" Lisa made a grab at my hand and I flinched back.

"I take the bus so I'll be okay." Dan stepped forward, his smile causing goose bumps to rise on my flesh.

"At least let us walk you there!" I felt numb as I nodded, hurrying my way over the closest bus terminal, just down the road. The walk was pretty silent and just as I thought I could breath, and relax I felt a had roughly grab my hood and another grab my arm.

I started to push them off, wanting to break out into run, but I was hoisted over Dan's shoulder before I had the chance. I let out an ear-piercing scream. My heart was thundering in my chest as I kicked. Lisa had my arms so I couldn't bunch his back.

I felt the slash along my face before I could let out another scream.

"Shut up girl on the next cut goes through your cheek." I let out a whimper, doing my best to struggle against their hold. Dan threw me into the alley way next to the diner, but Lisa still didn't let go of my arms.

"Get the money quick, asshole. We don't need this getting messy."

"Shut your face bitch and keep her quiet."

If they needed me to be quiet that was the last thing I was going to do. I let out another scream as his hands ripped my backpack from me. Lisa made another slash at my collar bone, yelling at me to be quiet but the minute Dan's hands started searching my pockets, another one of my screams ripped through the night.

"I said shut up you bitch!" Another slash to my face. This time I but my lip till I tasted blood to stop from screaming.

"Good girl, that's it, stay quiet, this will all be over soon." My whole body was shaking at this point.

Oh God, please don't let this be happening to me, I finally got free and know this? Was my life doomed to just pain?

I chanted this in my head, letting out tears as Dan's hands crept along my body and Lisa kept her knife at my throat. I tried getting my hand's free but she moved to sitting on them and her weight was too much for me to move.

"Okay, I've emptied her. Let's end this and go." End this? Oh God I hope they don't mean-

"Well little missy thanks for the money! Let's put you to sleep alright?" I tried to scream but now his hands covered my mouth. I could taste the sweat and grime on his fingers and wanted to hurl.

This could not be happening, this should not be happening.

I closed my as soon as I saw her hold up the knife. If this was the end I hoped it would end quick.

At least I would be dying free.

Before she could plunge her knife into my heart though, another voice cut through the darkness.

"Konoha police! Put her hands were I can see them!"

My mind couldn't take the fear overload and as I tried to open my eyes, black dots clouded my vision. I felt their hands let me go but before I act I was consumed with darkness, the voices fading around me.

* * *

AND THATS IT FOR TODAY FOLKS!

Sorry to leave you on cliffhanger but wanted the next chapter to have both Sasuke's and Sakura's POV without making this scene anticlimatic.

This chapter actually changed 3 times before i finally figured out how i was going to tie sakura in with everything!

ANYWAYS, thank you everyone who commented on my story 3 you all encourage me to write faster, longer and edit better! So thank you much!

Please, keep commenting, they motivate me so much!

I hope you're all having a good week! this one for me has been a bit of a struggle so i wish all of you, all the best!

I listened to alot of cold play during this chapter :)

XOXO

-Moon

TILL NEXT WEEK OR SOONER!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke, we need back up now!" Kiba's voice rang loud and clear over the in car microphone, wired to all the police cars. "We're on the corner on Sherry and Claire St, send an ambulance as well. One hostage, no casualties so far."

Naruto and I had been starting our rounds, deciding that staying in the office all day wasn't going to do us any good. We hadn't heard anything from Kiba and Neji about the previous crime scene but it seems they found something now.

"On our way! Keep the scene calm till we get there, we're sending the ambulance now too!" Naruto responded, I was already dialing for the hospital.

We rounded the corners of Konoha at record speed, sirens blaring as people pulled over to let us run the red lights. This is what I always missed when I got stuck in office, the thrill of the chase, the nerve wracking moment before you release you could be the one catching the bad guy or letting him go. Even if we weren't there first, the feeling doesn't go away.

You just don't get that kind of adrenaline from being behind the desk.

By the time we made it to the scene from our original spot, the ambulance was already there. The red and blue lights from the police cars and ambulance lit up the night sky of Konoha. It caused quite a few people to leave their homes and come out for a peak at the action. Damn nosey civilian's.

"Damn Teme, the news station is already here." I sighed and stepping out of the car. Pushing past the loud reporters, while Naruto yelled at them from behind me to clear the scene and back away. I shoved most of them out of my way as I moved towards the crime scene. Not even the Uchiha intimidation techniques could get those reporters to step outside. Neji lifted up the tape, glaring at the surrounding crowd.

"So what happened?" My authoritative voice finally get things a bit settled, causing a hush to enter the air for a minute. Uchiha trait, people just want to listen to us.

"Well, we saved a life. And we finally caught our murderers." I raised an eyebrow at that, who would've thought that thorn in my side would be gone for a good in a matter of hours.

I wouldn't tell them this myself but my team was the best.

"I'm guessing their already on the way to the station?"

"Yeah, Kiba took them to the station where they're going to be questioned by Ino for a bit. Because they didn't murder this one, they might try and plea not guilty to the rest of them." I scoffed at that, there near the murder site and stole from the girl like the other murders prior to them. I'd bet my job it was them, and I don't bet lightly.

"Neji, call in Shino and Tenten, I want them helping us gather any evidence that may be available. Ask Shikumaru to run background checks on these people and cover any other type of information we're going to need to lock these people away." He nodded in affirmation pulling out his cell phone.

"By the way, the girl is on the back of the ambulance if you need to get the eye witness report." I nodded, stepping around him. I'd just get a few statements from her and make my way back to the station. Itachi still needs to be notified of everything going on.

The paramedics stepped aside as I moved closer to the back to the ambulance. One them them didn't notice me, working with victim, in what I guessed was patching up their neck. Two seconds later I noticed it.

 _Damn it._

She had pink hair.

I only knew one person in all of Konoha with that reddish pink hair that this girl had. And she'd been an issue in my mind since we first saw her, and Gaara brought her up. Of course she would be the one to be attacked, in case fate hadn't thrown her in path enough.

"Officer Uchiha, I didn't notice you there." The paramedic called. My family same was well known in the police force and it didn't surprise me when he said it.

"I'm here to speak to the witness." He nodded, a sad smile on his face.

"Good luck with that one," he spoke in a hushed voice, moving around the girl. "I think she's in shock, she won't say a thing but her heart rate seems back to normal so it could be by choice."

Of course she'd make this whole think more difficult. I stopped the negative thought process, hearing Ino's voice in the back of my mind, reminding me I need to be more empathetic with our victims.

I moved to stand right in front of her, trying to catch her attention. She wouldn't look up though. I refrained from sighing or running a hand through my hair.

"Hello, I'm Officer Sasuke Uchiha. I need to ask you a few questions about tonight if you don't mind." Her head lifted with my voice and her shockingly green eyes widened when she saw me. She kind of reminded me of a deer with how big her eyes seemed compared to the rest of her face. I could tell she was panicking with how she looked all around us, trying her hardest not to meet my eyes again. "This will only take a minute and then we can help you get back home." At this, something inside her seemed to click. Her eyes narrowed, and fists clenched. I started tensing, thinking she was going to try and punch me. But just like last time, she took off in a run.

I should've guessed as much based on our last encounter.

Though she was small, I had to give it to the girl, she could run. And maybe if she wasn't so injured she'd almost be faster than me. But I had a full head of height on her and a lot more training with chasing people then she had with running away.

"Stop! I just need a statement to put those people in jail." Not listening she tried to run under the security tape. I grabbed the back of her bag, slamming her into my chest. Naruto, finally seeing the commotion came running to give me a hand.

"WOAH TEME, THAT'S THE SAME GIRL FROM THE BAR!" I let out a grunt as she tried elbowing me in the stomach, using her legs to try and push from me. I secured my arms around her more tightly, sending a glare at the dobe.

"I know, now help before she hurts herself!" He gave me a quick nod before smiling at the pinkette I my arms.

"Sorry Miss, but your going to have to calm down." She continued to struggle against us, causing a bit of a scene. We could really use some kind of tranquilizer to calm her down.

"Calm down Miss! Once you calm down, you can go home, we promise! You don't even have to give a statement anymore!" She through a vicious kick at Naruto's stomach, causing a grunt of pain from him. I would've smirked if this girl wasn't being so damn difficult.

 _Come on Sasuke think! You got to calm her down._

Then it hit me, remembering mine and Naruto's conversation with Gaara.

 _That's right, she's probably an abuse victim. That's why she doesn't want to go home._

I bent my head a bit, so I could bring my voice closer to her ear. Speaking in a quiet whisper I began trying a new tactic. "Calm down, no one is going to make you go home, no one here is going to hurt you. I promise. Just breath and stop fighting us."

She paused for a minute, her struggle all about stopping. Naruto seeming to catch on to what I was saying, smiled at her and continued with what I said.

"Yeah! No one is going to hurt you. And if you really don't want to go home, no one is going to force you." She completely stopped fighting, her breath's coming out in little pants. I loosened my grip on her slightly, as Naruto dropped her legs.

"That place…" she started, her voice so quiet I almost thought I didn't hear it. "It's not a home." The somber look in eyes, proved to me she would no longer be a struggle.

"Come on, let's go back to the station, you can talk there if you want!" Naruto said, gesturing to the cop car behind him. She seemed wary, but Naruto was a hard person to say no to. He had the quality to him. He was just too friendly.

She nodded but didn't say a word as we made our way over to the police cars. The reporter's camera's flashed and they stuck recorder's in our faces. Me and Naruto where used to this kind of behaviour but I could tell by the way she flinched and lifted her hood, she wasn't. I stuck my arm and blocked her from the reporter's view, trying to make her more comfortable.

But how comfortable you could get in a situation like this is debatable.

You were almost murdered, the cops you are terrified of came to your rescue and you may or may not be an abuse victim.

Yeah, she must be feeling really comfortable right now.

I helped her into the back of the cop car, a sigh finally escaping my lips. Naruto quickly got into the driver's seat and off we went. The drive over to the station was silent, which normally would be something I'd enjoy, but Naruto's silence felt forced and the tension coming from the back seat could practically be cut with a knife.

Reaching the police station, Naruto escorted Sakura to the interrogation room, where all our eye witnesses went. I moved towards Shikumaru's desk, needing a lot more of his help tonight then planned.

"Hey Sasuke, I got the records from our two murder suspects right here when you want to go over them. Nothing to dangerous about them that would set them on our radar but one charge on the husband's part for a B&E." I nodded, grabbing the file from his hand, and opened it. Lisa and Daniel Adams, huh? Married about two years ago, both coming from a divorces prior.

"Hn. I need to ask you to do another thing before you leave tonight."

"Does it have anything to do with our mysterious witness Neji was telling me about?"

"I need a background check done on her. Everything you could find at this point would be good, even a name." His eyebrows raised.

"She won't even give you a name?" I shook my head in response, already on my way to my own office to set the file down. Then grab my coffee and head over to the interrogation room where Ino or Naruto would be beginning to talk to our mystery witness.

This day was getting harder and harder to deal with by the second.

Sakura's POV.

How did I always get myself into the worst situation's possible?

I am so royally screwed I should probably just give up while I'm ahead.

Those reporter's all had some sort of version of my picture, one that my dad could possibly see at any given moment. I was in place that was filled with cops and they left my in an enclosed room with only three chairs and a table. I was hungry, tired and still in shock about the fact I could have been murdered today.

If I get out of here, I'm hoping on the next change out of this damned city and trying again.

And fuck it, I'm dying my hair. This is getting to be ridiculous. I can't be getting caught based on this ungodly colour on my head.

The door to my death chamber as I deemed it in my head opened up, revealing and beautiful blonde girl with a clear set of blue eyes. She reminded me of the models on dad's magazine's, tall and curvy in all the right places. The ideal women.

 _Sakura, sakura… why did you have to be such an ugly daughter? No one will ever want to know you with a face like that. Your too scrawny and pitiful to be beautiful. You're lucky the men here give you the time of day you worthless peace of trash._

His words rang through my head, shaking my core. God, what else could possibly be wrong with me. I tried to remove the feeling of depression and focus on the blonde in front of me. All I really wanted to do was throw up and hide in a corner though.

Maybe I can ask to come in tomorrow, when I felt more like a human being, instead of a miserable waste of space? I'd excuse somebody with a reason like that.

"Hello there, I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm just here to ask you a few questions' okay?" I nodded, I haven't dealt with a lot of girls beside my mom, and the usual bed warmer the was brought into the house. Known of those woman paid me the time of day though.

"Good, first can I ask your name?" Why is the first question always the hardest?

"Sakura."

"Okay, what about a last name." We had a silent stare off. I think she knew, that I knew I didn't want to tell her.

"I don't have one." She raised her eyebrow at that.

"Really, no last name?" I shook my head no, I really want that second question to come already.

"How about any family, do you have anyone we can contact?" Okay, I regret thinking that, this question is even worse than the first.

"No."

"Can I ask your age?"

"18." She raised an eyebrow at this, causing me to give a puzzled look.

"Sorry, I just thought you were a lot younger than me, but I guess not. I'm only 20 myself." I nodded, showing her I was paying attention, not bothering to comment on the fact she thought I looked like a little kid. I already knew that I gave that impression to people.

"Okay… how about we move to why you're here, can you tell me what happened tonight?" Yay, this question I could do. I gave her a quick recap of the events leading to my kidnap and how they wanted my money. Ino nodded and took notes every once in a while.

"Okay Sakura, your statement will be extremely helpful. Do you have a number we can contact if we need you?" I shook my head no, already gathering my bags. She frowned at that. "You are good to go then, I guess." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a card with her name and phone number on it. "If you do end up needing anything, or remembering anything else important, you can give me a call at this number or return to the station."

I nodded my head but honestly? I am getting as far away from this place as I possibly can. So far his theory about cops seemed to be false, but I've been giving one to many surprise beatings to fall for fake smiles and kind words.

No one in the world was genuine anymore. Especially these men. Even more so these cops.

I just wanted to go back to the library, and try finding some under the count work to make ends meet.

But first, train tickets.

"Just give me one minute, okay? I have some paper's I want you to sign before leaving today!"

She left through the one door in the room, once again leaving me alone in the room.

I just wanted to leave this place, couldn't they see that?

Sasuke's POV

"Well, that got us further in our case, but no further in her mystery." Naruto commented as soon as Ino closed the door.

"I know, and it's obvious she's lying about so much, but technically we can't do very much."

"What do you mean?! It's clear she's in some trouble we can help her with!"

Ino sighed, shaking her head. "But she's 18, technically she's legally allowed to be rooming the streets to her own content. And she has the right to her own privacy."

"Are you sure she's even 18?" Naruto questioned out loud. Ino was about to answer before another voice joined our conversation.

"She's 18 alright. Sakura Haruno, age 18, early graduate from Leaf Highschool. Amazing grade average, but slipped off the grid at the age 16. Mother is missing, father is Kizashi Haruno. He works is a ship yard at the lake on the out skirts of town." I held out my hand, skimming the rest of her file. Other than the fact this girl was a proclaimed genius by her teachers, there was nothing after her life of 16. No record of work, banking, or other activities you could monitor. Almost like she'd been hidden from the world.

"She never even went to class that much." I said allowed, reading how poor her attendance record was.

"She teacher's never complained though, because she got such good grades, but in hindsight, this girl missed out on more than 75% of her high school education." A silence fell over the group, all of us turning to look at the girl in the two way glass. She had her head on the desk, her finger's tracing no existent patterns in the table top.

"She looks so hopeless." Ino said, breaking our silence.

"She looks lost." Naruto interjected. They exchanged a look. "If Hinata wasn't pregnant right now, I'd say we could take her in. But that would be too much stress on her right now."

"Sai might make her extremely uncomfortable. He has little to no people skills as it is."

Ino contuined.

"I've already got a full house with Temari's brother staying at our apartment right now. It's troublesome." Shikumaru added.

Slowly all their eyes fell on me.

"No." I said clearly. Glaring at them all. Shikumaru sighed, scratching the top of his head.

"This is so troublesome, but Sasuke I know you and Itachi have a spare room in your house."

"Come on Teme, it would only be till she can get back on her feet."

"You really going to leave her in the streets, she almost died in?" Okay, Ino's hit my hardest. Letting out a long sigh, I could feel my resolve failing. All three of them just kept staring waiting for me to crack.

 _Damn it._

"Let me call Itachi and we'll go from there." The happiness the lit all three pairs of eyes could over lighted a damned Christmas tree. "He won't say yes."

"Yes he will Teme, if its his baby brother asking, he'd do anything for you!" I glared at Naruto, hoping it would kill him right there.

"Shut up or I won't call."

"Don't listen to him Sasuke! Just got make the call while I get her release papers to fill out.

"You know one flaw in all your plans?" Ino raised her eyebrow,

"And that would be?"

"She might not say yes." Ino smiled, looking over to Shikumaru.

"Oh, she will." She said, and he continued.

"She's a girl looking for opportunity and protection, and she's not stupid. She'll realize that her fear of cops does not surpass her need to get off the streets."

I could only shake my head at their messed up logic.

This was going to be a long night no matter what the out come is.

* * *

I HAVE RETURNED! HERE'S AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER IN APOLOGY

6 pages on word.. hehe.

But I am sorry, I have no good excuse other than I started reading fairy tail fanfiction and started writing stories for them and not finishing this one -.-"

BUT I WILL FINISH THIS ONE!

I dont know about a chapter a week anymore but this story will be long and updated, as frequently as I can get it!

I have a tumblr btw! That I am always on, if you send me oneshot requests on it, I write those within the day! :D

Its: .com

Please send me questions! :) that make me just as happy as reviews do on here!

Thank you to everyone would did review on this story! I really appreciate it! remember the more reviews, the more motivation I get to write 3

xoxo Moon 3


End file.
